Supernatural Heart
by DeanLover92
Summary: After finding out her destiny and choosing to follow the right path, Jordan can use all the help she can get in her mission to kill Satan. Sequel to Supernatural Life
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I hid behind the nearest oak tree, my gun pointed up to the sky. I was gasping for air. My knees felt weak and my shins hurt. I tried to stay as quiet as I could. I'd spent the past two hours, running from some unknown being in the woods. I glanced at my watch. It was 3:00 in the morning. When this thing caught up with me, I was going to take much pleasure in killing it.

_Cas, I could really use you right now, _I thought. I hadn't seen him in three days. He said he had gotten a new lead on the pale demon.

I heard a rustling of leaves getting closer. I made myself ready. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"3…..2…..1!" I turned out from behind the tree, holding my gun in a teacup grip. A dark figure approached me. It managed to kick the gun out of my hands. I ducked under its next kick and surged forward to punch. I was blocked like a real pro. It pushed me back and I landed flat on my butt. Doing a backflip to a standing position, I pulled out my lucky knife from my shoe. The creature came running at me. I slashed my blade at its head, but hit nothing. It grabbed my arm with both its hands.

_There you go. _With a quick move, I flipped the beast over my head and it landed hard. I took the opportunity to put my knee on its stomach and held my knife to its neck.

"You're a chick?" I said breathing hard. I was staring at a girl about my age, with brown hair and brown eyes.

"As far as I know. You're pretty good, Jordan. Did John teach you that move?" The girl was on her back with my knife on her throat and she was asking me about my technique? I pulled out my bottle of holy water and splashed her with it. Nothing happened. "Refreshing, but it would be better if it was cold."

"Who are you? What more do you know about me?" I didn't let up on her yet. I once fought shape-shifters, who could read minds.

"Well, if you could give me a minute, I could tell you everything. But right now, your knee is in my spleen." She pointed down to her abdomen.

I still didn't trust her, but I got off and went straight for my gun. Aiming it right between her eyes, I watched her stand up.

"That's better. I am Nikki. I'm a hunter just like you. I heard about you from my uncle, Bobby."

"Really? Ok, then prove it." My gun lowered a little. I could now see Nikki a little better. She was barely taller than me, but she was all leg. Her hair was nothing compared to mine. It only came down to her shoulders, and had a slight curl at the ends. She was thin, but built. She wore no jewelry, except for a small necklace with a black pendant on it. It was the same design as my tattoo.

_Well, she's not a demon. _

"What do you want me to say? Why don't you call Bobby and ask him yourself?"

"Sorry, but I've got more important things to do right now, than go out and have a drink with a new friend." With that, I left. I turned around and started walking toward the road. _Cas, I need you here please._

Behind me came the sound of wings. I turned around to see my love. My guardian angel.

"You called?" He said in the same gruff voice as always.

"Yeah, where were you five minutes ago?" I smiled and reached my arms out to him. He picked me up and spun me around. "I missed you. Can you get me out of here? I need to get back to Sam and Dean." He put me down on the ground and kissed my lips.

Next thing I knew, I was back at the motel room with Sam and Dean and Cas.

"I am never going to get used to that," Dean said holding his chest. He was right in the middle of cleaning his guns and knives. Sam was sitting across from him doing the same. I left Castiel and joined in the little group, picking up a cloth. Castiel sat on one of the beds, looking nervous. I didn't understand why he always looked that way when he was around Dean.

"Sorry, I was in the middle of nowhere and couldn't remember where I had come from."

"Where did you go anyway?" Sam said looking up at me. He's been very protective of me ever since I got back from hell. I guess I can't blame him.

"Well, I just wanted to go to the front desk, but then I decided I wanted to take a walk, and then I was running for my life from something big and ugly."

"Was it Sam in the morning?" Dean joked, taking a drink of his beer. Sam said a few French words to Dean and went back to his cleaning. I had to smile.

"No, it was just some chick. She turned out to be small and nimble. By the way, does Bobby have a brother?" I got up and got a soda out of the mini-fridge.

Dean looked as if he were thinking. _That must be painful._ I laughed to myself.

"What?" Dean said. I waved him away and sat down, pulling out my nine mil.

"Actually, I think he might have a sister," Sam said.

Cas came over and joined me at the table. I blushed at his presence. He began to pick up the pieces of my gun and examine them. He looked like a child at his daddy's work, playing with everything on daddy's desk.

"Is that sister a hunter?"

"Maybe. I don't know. Why are you asking us this?" Sam put his gun back together and put it under his pillow.

"Well, the chick I just met claimed to be Bobby's niece. I was just trying to see if that was true."

"Don't know. I'll call Bobby in the morning. Hey, Cas, did you find the pale demon?"

Cas looked scared. He must have been uncomfortable talking to my brothers. I looked at him and held his hand.

"Well, I found out where he's going to be tomorrow. He's going to be in town for the festival. Apparently, he's supposed to be meeting with another demon there."

"Sounds like we're going to the festival," I said.

_I hope the demon doesn't show up. I really want to have a good time with Cas. _As I thought this, I knew it wouldn't come true.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Where are you going?" I asked looking back into Cas' eyes.

"It's nothing you need to know about, Jordan. I am just going to be gone for a couple of days. Nothing more," he replied, taking my hand. We were sitting in our motel room at the kitchen table. Dean and Sam had gone to the store to get some food and other things.

"What if you need help? What if we need help? Will you be able to come?"

"I'm sorry, Jordan, but no. I need to keep my attention on what I'm doing." I stood up and walked to my bed.

"Why can't you just tell me what you're going to do? Do you not trust me? You can tell me anything."

"I know that, but this is Heaven stuff. Your human brain would not understand even if I did try to tell you."

I turned to him with an offended look on my face. "It that an insult?" I said in a sarcastic voice.

Cas laughed the laugh that made me melt, then stood up and walked over to me. "No, it is merely a fact." He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked down into my very soul. I smiled. He came down and gave me a gentle kiss. Good thing he held me around my waist, otherwise I would have collapse in ecstasy. When we parted, Castiel pulled me into a hug. "So can I go?"

"I guess. Just promise me you'll come back soon."

"I promise." He gave me one last, lingering kiss. Then he was gone. I sighed and sat down on my bed. My heart was ramming in my chest. No amount of money could buy this type of feeling. I flopped back on the bed and closed my eyes. I pictured his tan trench coat and dark hair. I saw his beautiful smile. I felt his kiss on my lips and his arms around my waist. I felt myself flowing on Cloud 9, going higher and higher into the sky. Then it started to get cold.

I woke up in the same position of being flopped on the bed, only I was freezing. I sat up wrapping my arms around myself and looked around the room. I could not see anything. I got up and got into my bag, pulling out my EMF reader. I walked around with the room with it, but there was no reaction. I checked the thermostat on the wall. It said the room temperature was 71°. I looked around the room again. My body began to shiver. I was freezing.

I walked back over to the bed and got underneath the covers. My teeth were chattering as I tried to get warm. I laid there for a few minutes, but I did not get any warmer. My stomach began to feel a little funny. I put my hand on my stomach. _Oh shit,_ I thought. I put my hand to my forehead and found sweat. My stomach turned over itself. I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom just in time to empty my stomach into the toilet. Once I thought I was done I wiped my mouth off with toilet paper and flushed the disgusting stuff away.

I leaned up against the wall and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed Dean's number and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dean," I said. I could tell that my voice must have sounded pathetic. It hurt to talk after all that acid was launched out of my throat.

"What's wrong Jordan?" Dean's voice relayed that he was almost freaking out.

"Nothing, I'm just sick. You wanna know what a bacon cheeseburger looks like the second time?"

"Don't even go there. Where is Cas? Can't he just zap you healthy?"

"Yeah, that would be great except for the fact that he's on Heaven duty right now. He won't be able to come back for a couple days." The thought of Cas made me feel a tiny bit better. Only for a second.

"Ok, well do you want me to get you some medicine or something?"

"That would be great. I need fever reducing stuff and stuff for my stomach. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, no problem. We will back there in a bit, so go lay down or something."

"Yes, Mom," I said back half laughing. Then I hung up and dropped my arm. I didn't feel like getting up at that moment, but I was also cold. I slowly stood up and got back in bed, putting a trashcan next to my head. I hated getting sick. It was the worst thing ever. I would almost make a deal with a crossroads demon so I would never get sick ever again. Almost.

I snuggled into the sheets trying to get warm. I ignored the sweat coming off my forehead. Just when I felt a bit warmer, I got a cold chill. I sat up in bed, ignoring my turning stomach, and found a girl standing in the room. It was the same girl from the other night that chased my through the woods.

"How did you get in here?" I asked her, coldly.

"Easy, I just popped in. I have a confession to make. I am not related to Bobby. I'm an angel." She was standing with her arms crossed in front of her chest with a very sarcastic look on her face.

"Really? Do you know Castiel?" I joked.

"Yes, actually I do. He wears a tan trench coat in a vessel named Jimmy. His mission is to see you through until your destiny. And then he fell in love with you just like the prophecy said."

I stared at her intensely. "And why are you following me?"

"Because I was told to."

"Oh really. And who told you to do so?" My stomach was hurting bad and my body began shaking again.

"Your parents."

"You are so full of crap. My parents died when they went into hiding after giving me up."

"No they are still alive and they want me to tell you that they want to see you. And they gave this bag to show you as proof." She held out a small, silk pull-string bag. She came closer and handed it to me. I took it from her slowly and opened it, pouring its contents into my hand. Out came a lock of hair and a little note. The lock of hair was a braid about two inches long with a pink bow at each end. The color matched my own. My heart stopped. I had never ever had my haircut (that is why it is so long). However, there has always been this bit of hair that was shorter than the rest.

I opened the little note and read what it said:

_To remember our little girl, whom we had to send away. We will always love you, Jordan. Love Eric and Hannah Halo._

I folded the note and put both things back into the bag. I pushed it back to Nikki. "Ok."

"Ok? Is that all you have to say?" Nikki looked terribly offended.

"Yep." I lay back down in bed and pulled the covers up to my chin.

"Are you sick or something? You just found out that your parents are still alive and they want to see you and all you say is ok?"

"Actually, I am sick so go away." I felt her come closer. I reached out and grabbed her hand before she could touch me. "Don't touch me. I do not need your help and I do not need your news. Go back and tell my parents that their timing is lousy. They waited way too long to try and have a relationship with me. They should have sent you years ago, when I actually needed them. I do not need them now. So go away." I pushed her away.

"Jordan…" She tried to come toward me. I put my hand out in defense.

"I said go away." Just as I said this, a bright light came out of my hand. The next thing I know, Nikki is gone.

_What just happened?_ I thought looking at my hand. It seemed fine. All of a sudden, I felt weak. I laid my head back down on the pillow and gave into sleep.


End file.
